When Niisama took my first kiss
by Yhkamy
Summary: Rukia's life was never peaches and creams...ever since her brother Byakuya was acting more like a lover than a big brother. How will Ichigo affect the bond of the two...knowing he himself's falling for the raven haired beauty.


**Disclaimer:** _Nope... I just hope that I own Bleach!_

**Rated T** just in case

**Pairing:** _Byakuya/Rukia/Ichigo_

**Summary:** _Rukia's life was never peaches and creams...ever since her brother Byakuya was acting more like a lover than a big brother. How will Ichigo affect the bond of the two...knowing he himself's falling for the raven haired beauty._

**Chapter 1**

_**It all started with the kiss**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" a wail from a 3 y/o girl was heard as their kind-hearted neighbors lowered the caskets. One chubby hand's trying to wipe her tears away, willing them to stop but relishing the moment of their freewill… the other hand held tightly on her big brother's right hand, feeling him giving her a gentle squeeze as if telling her it'll be alright… that he'll take good care of her. She returned the squeeze, hiccupping occasionally as she tried to put a full stop to her tears. She looked up to her brother, seeking an answer for an unknown question. Byakuya shut his eyes tightly, knowing that a crying 6 y/o brother is the last thing a baby sister ever wanted after losing their parents. Who will now stand to fight bullies and defend his sister when he let himself succumb to self-pity? But the pain is unimaginable, like an iron hand gripping your heart or letting it get coiled around by a snake…losing your love ones with no so much of a sign, nor goodbye, being left alone…_I hate being weak_. He looked down at his sister, her violet eyes shine like precious gems tossed in the water. He smiled. _From now on, we'll stay together and I promise Mama and Papa that I'll guard you with my life. I'll make you happy._

**2 years later…**

"Oniichan! Mou! Where are you? Stop hiding yourself and come out already!" Rukia pouted when she found her brother grinning like an idiot behind… "behind that hay! Gotcha!" She laughed and chased after her brother, hands gripping tightly on a cloth that she used to carry his lunch. She doesn't know how to cook, yet. But she can shape rice into a ball, with the help from a kind old lady who took her in for a while when her brother was called for work in the Yamamoto field.

"Thanks for the lunch!" Byakuya grinned sheepishly at his little sister who looked a little bit disappointed for making her run around the fields. She ignored him and started packing away what was left of his lunch.

"Hey there…still mad at oniichan?" He pouted a little, mimicking his sister when she tries to get away or when she wanted something.

"Puppy eyes doesn't suit you oniichan." With that she flashed him a toothless grin and ran off the other way.

"Tell Granny Mikoto I'll pick you up once I get all of these done" showing her a huge stack of hay. "I'll buy ramen for dinner along the way." He watched Rukia leave and peacefully smiled in himself as she waved back in acknowledgement of his last message.

**---We could have lived peacefully… we could continue working our way out of this poverty, and whatever happens next, we'll overcome it **_**together**_**.---**

Rukia wondered how long will it take for her brother to pick her up. It's way past eight as she took another glance at an old wooden clock hanging on her Granny Mikoto's chipped wooden wall. For a five year old girl, she matures a lot. Thinking more for the safety of those who are important to her and less almost to none for herself.

"He's probably working another extra hours to put food on the table. What a responsible kid." Granny Mikoto entered the living room of her humble abode and smiled warmly at a very obvious pissed girl. Her words made said girl lighten up a bit. With a final huff of frustration, she turned to give her Granny Mikoto one big smile, glad of her company.

"'nichan's great Granny! But I must look out for him as well. We both lost our parents."

Her smile faltered. "That I must. I'll see to it that he's alright. Give me 20 minutes Granny, if I hadn't come back…" then she took off. Leaving a very worried old lady.

**--- At first I thought fate is cruel… but I find the worst coming from our kind. Humans become beasts… and the world filled with the same creatures turned against those who're inexperienced, baffled and unfortunate… thus sharing the same providence---**

"Oniichan?" A soft voice echoed along the dark halls. A pair of feet padded on wet cemented ground, a sound of disturbed puddle was heard.

"Rukia?" Another voice almost sounding like a whimper cracked the silence his little sister's anticipating.

Violet eyes tried to adjust in the darkness, half-wanting to just leave and come back tomorrow…but the response she was hoping came. Looking around, she realized she was outside a prisoner's cell, with long metal bars. Her fear was confirmed. Her brother's imprisoned and she's bound to know for what charges.

**--- A human heart is kind in nature…loving…caring. But a treacherous mind could rule with greed… humans imposing such intention fuels other's desire to stick to the common law…show them you're weak, you lose…you crumble…**_**Survival of the fittest.**_**--- **

"When will they ever free you, oniichan? It's not that you'd slaughtered the calf." Rukia meekly grinned at her brother as she handed him his favorite daifuku. She'd just learned that the indictment wasn't grave. So her brother took a sick calf home and the owner sent his men to arrest Byakuya for stealing…

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan." Byakuya bit on his daifuku. He thought his sister's really sweet and caring…but his mood was definitely not lifted from the turn of events in his precarious life. Now he worries more who'll take care of his little sister while his sentence hasn't been issued.

**--- I let my tears fall… each drop cries out of pain…for being parted away…I felt myself dying…slowly--- **

"2 months" was all Mr. G. Yamamoto ever said before he turned his cloaked back and left.

2 months was already a long term for a young boy to be forced living a hellish, almost benign life in the prison. But he couldn't complain… he wouldn't dare go against the punishment laid out to him for he knew his sister's at stake. Thus he behaved like a good little boy.

_--- After 3 weeks---_

The sun rays leave an orange and pink streak in the sky as dawn turn to dusk.

"Hmph! Mean, ugly, old goat!" Rukia hissed as she made her way through the dark halls leading to her brother's cell. She just met Old Yamamoto along the way…_probably heading to his dirty old house_…_couldn't he just forgive my brother and release him?_

As she neared the cell, a thumping noise was heard accompanied by a howling sound. Rukia took no time, shuffling her little feet in haste to see her brother thrashing around. His fist hitting the wall as he cried for his sister's whereabouts… she tried to soothe him by answering his call. At first it worked…but that didn't last long.

"Rukia! Rukia! I can't find you! Where are you?!" Byakuya's hand curled into fist… digging his nails deeper, leaving a trail of indented marks.

Rukia, in frantic, left in a rush to find the guard for pm shift. She found Mr. Doji in front of the gate.

"Doji-san! May I go inside 'niichan's cell! He needs me!"

------

"Rukia! Rukia! Where are you?! Rukia!"

"Oniichan! I'm here! Oniichan!" little hands grasped on each of Byakuya's shoulder, giving him a hard shake.

"Oniichan you're dreaming! Wake up!" Rukia positioned herself on Byakuya's left side… still shaking his shoulders. As she shifted her position, a hand shot itself and enclosed her wrist.

Pulling her close to him, he swiftly embraced her like there's no tomorrow.

"Oniichan!"

"Rukia…thank God you're alright…I thought I lost you…" Byakuya squint his eyes, rubbing off the last of his tears. Although he tried not to, still little sister noticed the quiver in his voice.

"Promise me Rukia…promise me, you'll always stay beside me…be with me." Byakuya sniffed as he let one last lone tear drop. He loosened his hold a little to look at her violet orbs…

"Hai…promise oniichan." She smiled.

Byakuya smiled in relief and tilted his head to plant a soft kiss on her pouting lips.

"That's a promise, Rukia."

**A/N:** Hi minna! hehehe...I'm trying something new...so I'm gonna need a lot of feedbacks if I am to continue this fic... I hope you enjoy! Have fun reading and don't forget to leave lots of reviews!


End file.
